The Snuggle Bunny of X
by Snuggle Bunny Crew
Summary: Fuuma the tough, the invincible, the messenger of death, the.. cute'n'cuddly snuggle bunny of goodness? EH?


Welcome to the first ever snugglebunny fanfic! and our first victim- er.. bishie! iss.. Fuuma! So sit back and enjoy..  
  
X doesn't belong to us! We just wanted to mess with the mind of one of its characters for a little bit! Heh heh heh...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Fuuma's eyes seemed to glow as he shot off a chi ball and destroyed a large building. A smirk graced his face when the target exploded, sending corpses flying in every which direction.  
  
A small "heh" breathed past his lips. He turned from the brutal, yet… satisfying scene and walked away cracking his knuckles. He stopped for a moment, looking up and letting the sun bathe his face in its warmth. Another day destroying humanity by and the taste of Kamui's blood on his lips. Today was a good day.  
  
Fuuma swirled around at the sound of a deep sigh. In front of him stood a petite blond-headed girl, her blue eyes were wide in awe and fascination of the gorgeous male specimen in front of her. His eyes took in the rather… odd set of bunny ears that were twitching delicately on top of the girl's head. Eh? Fuuma did not have a good feeling about this…. She hopped quickly over to him until she was around four feet away. Fuuma began to sweat under this… thing's gaze and took a small step back. The girl perked up (even more) at Fuuma's moment of defense. Suddenly…  
  
"FUUUMA SNUGGLE BUNNY!!!!" the girl cried out as she leapt towards him and…  
  
GLOMP!  
  
Fuuma's eyes went wide, veins popped on his forehead.  
  
"What," he hissed, "did you call me?!?!"  
  
The girl looked up at Fuuma in adoration and hopped again, still clinging to him tightly.  
  
"Snuggle Bunny!"  
  
Fuuma had had enough of this… insane… overly cute… thing… His eyes glowed again and a blue aura surrounded him. The girl still stared up at him with those huge blue eyes as rubble uprooted itself around them and shot in various directions. She rubbed her head against his chest and yelled… yet again…  
  
"FUMMA SNUGGLE BUNNY YOU'RE SO CUTE'N'CUDDLY!" When she said that the buildings surrounding them began to collapse, hurling dangerously large pieces of cement towards the cracked sidewalk below. The two were enveloped in a giant explosion that shook the earth and made the buildings that had braved Fuuma's previous attacks shudder and crumble.  
  
When the rubble had fallen, and the city had gone quiet yet again, all that was left standing in the center was Fuuma, a small smirk lighting his face… until he looked down… to see a blond ball of energy still clinging to his waist tightly. A major sweatdrop rolled down his forehead. The girl suddenly looked around at the rubble and unlatched herself from Fuuma, only to pull out a huge mallet and bonking the poor harbinger of doom repeatedly over the head.  
  
"BAD Snuggle Bunny!!! BAD!"  
  
Fuuma fumed once again.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He roared.  
  
"Call you what?" the girl asked innocently.  
  
"I refuse to even say it!" he snarled. A small all knowing grin lit up the girl's face.  
  
"Come on…you know you want to…" The girl's high-pitched voice sent shivers down Fuuma's spin.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
The blond started to hop around again and flail her around in ridiculous, yet adorable, manner, "It starts with an 'S' and ends with an 'Y'," she chanted, "makes me giggle and Fuuma cry!"  
  
"I'M NOT CRYING!!"  
  
"Sure, outside you look pretty calm and cute but inside you're blubbering like a baby," the little bunny blond sent herself into a fit of laughter, hold her sides and shaking uncontrollably. This sound ripped into Fuuma like Subaru's hand ripped into Seishirou (ok, maybe not quite the same but you get the idea). Veins on his forehead stretched to their limits; blood began to pool in his head; and his eye started twitching (and you all know what that means…yes, he was over the top, off the charts annoyed!).  
  
He charged the small girl screaming bloody murder with is hands ready to wrap tightly around her neck! She, however, was still insanely giggling and fighting with all her might to keep her balance.  
  
As Fuuma leapt toward her, the blond bunny could no longer keep upright and fell over laughing hysterically, leaving Fuuma to fly over her head and crash into the cement at a speed that would kill any normal human being. Of course, since Fuuma is no normal human being, he simple could no longer breath right.  
  
He gasped for air and slowly pulled himself up just in time to see this small girl sigh to herself and rub the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh," she mused, still slightly chuckling to herself," that was the funniest thing, I crack myself up."  
  
She turned over to Fuuma as if she had only first noticed him there and hopped towards to him. He cringed at her approach and she stopped to tilt her head to one side and stare at him with a confused little pout on her face.  
  
"Something wrong, Fuuma-bunny?"  
  
Fuuma gave up and collapsed back down on the pavement. The blond hopped the rest of the way over to him and patted him on the head (owowow, blood still pooled in head).  
  
"You know what always makes me feel better?…Saying Snuggle Bunny (or Peter in a high-pitched British accent, but that's a different story)!"  
  
Fuuma eyed the floppy bunny ears on the top of her head and then her bright twinkling blue eyes. It made him sick…sooo, he might as while say it and get ride of her.  
  
"Snu-"  
  
Suddenly the little blond started beeping and with all the whole blood pooled in his head thing going on, he longed to just chop that throbbing part of himself off (but we all know Kamui does that for him). She checked the neon green thing with a confused face and scoffed to herself, "Oh no, I'm missing the anime fest at Atomic Comics!!!!" She gave Fuuma one last tight squeeze, relieving him of the small amount of breath he had managed to regain (and oddly maneuvered considering he was still on the ground).  
  
"Well, I gotta go, but it was fun playing with you Fuuma snuggle bunny!," she gave a little wave, tossed her blond hair behind her shoulder and hopped off and out of Fuuma's life. He didn't know her name, or where she had come from...and thank god for that!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Stay tuned for the next installment of snugglebunny goodness! 


End file.
